Science Fail
SCIENTIFIC ERRORS FOUND IN FURRY STORIES: “I don't know,” I replied, “and that is the point I'm trying to make. Whatever it is, is probably harmless, might even be good to eat, but it could be something very nasty that would consider you to be a nice snack. Something like a big twenty to thirty foot snake would probably think a hole like that would make a great home.” I paused to look and sniff around the hole again then said, “But, I'm pretty sure it is not asnake. Can anyone tell me why I think that?” "The Colony" by V. Ducain (www.furry.org.au/chakat/Stories/TheColony-index.html) Um...how about the fact that snakes hate the dark and gravitate toward places where it's warm? Cosmo’s was the finest restaurant chain in the Federation. They specialized in gourmet dishes from the entire known galaxy, and their slogan was "we bring the galactic kitchen to you". For that reason, it was also extremely expensive, especially as some dishes required ingredients that were easily perishable, and had to be transported aboard some of the faster (and more expensive) merchantmen, if they couldn’t be produced locally. From: "Fredericke Weismann" (www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/FrederikeWeismann-1.html) This is what I call Bullshit Supreme. I mean, c'mon. Who in their right mind would fly ANY perishable food item nine trillion miles or fifty thousand light years at breakneck speed just to make sure it gets there fresh? What ever happened to things like advanced civilizations finally mastering cold storage technology? I mean, they can store a human body in this story's time period, without it losing its freshness (or killing it) so why rush an exotic parsley from the moon of Vega really, really fast just to place it on someone's dinner plate? The expense for one sprig would be enough to pay for a billion regular meals or more. "Jay, Melissa, Buffy, and Brandy had already discovered the tailless short-eared ‘rabbits’ were not so easy to chase down, but Buffy discovered they were suckers for thrown rocks.""The Colony" by V. Ducain (www.furry.org.au/chakat/Stories/TheColony-index.html) Um...since these `rabbits' live at the bottom of a huge cliff, wouldn't they know the dangers of falling rocks? Or are they stupid enough to wait for a rock slide to fall on them? After a character fell down a mine shaft: "She patched up the little vixetaur, and carefully grabbed one in each hand, putting their bodies on her arms. She turned so she’d have her back towards the cliff, and hoped to be able to use her legs to keep her free of the rock while at the same time protecting the kits. She then signaled for Goldstripe and Bearstalker to pull her up." '-"Fredericke Weismann" (www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/FrederikeWeismann-1.html) Fantastic. After becoming bloodied from a fall into a cave, she just casually picks them up without thought to spinal injury, internal organs, or damaged limbs. "Finally, she found what she was looking for. She gasped in horror as she saw the pool of blood that soaked Desertstorm’s fur. She knelt down beside the little Chakat, and started examining hir while taking out the first aid kit again. The little cub was unconscious, but given that shi’d cried out earlier, Frederike had to assume that hir head wasn’t too damaged. At least there was no blood near the head. The blood came from hir right hind leg, that was bent at an impossible angle, and she saw bone protruding through hir skin. Frederike did her best to stop the bleeding, and she made sure to check hir breathing regularly as she worked. She had tried to wake Desertstorm up, but without luck. ‘Shi has lost a lot of blood. I hope it’s not too late,’ she thought as she signaled for the others to pull them up." ''-Ibid. CRUNNNCHHH! Oops! There goes her leg and spinal column! Seriously, what happened to stretchers? Doesn't Fred have first aid training? ''A serious looking vixetaur in surgery outfit entered the room. "Jaliana’s regained consciousness. You can see her now," she said to her parents. They smiled and sighed with relief. "She’s had a concussion and one of her lower torso ribs is broken, but other than that she’s fine." ''-Ibid. Of course she's fine. Small Chakats have unbreakable spines and damage resistant limbs. Why let something pesky like science get in the way of your story? After all, it's not like you didn't imply that religion is terrible and science is good a few chapters ago. Ahem. Ahehehehem! ''"They all took turns hugging Desert. Goldstripe and Bearstalker sat on each side of the bed when the doctor returned." '' ''-Ibid. Yeah. After falling down a shaft into a cave, the patient is in the position to be hugged without experiencing incredible pain. ''"Goldstripe was absolutely enjoying hirself. The updated training program shi’d got from Dr. Bochielli this morning was much better. Shi had a music player in hir ears and was dancing a dance the doctor had taught hir, that would both strengthen hir muscles as well as train hir balance and coordination. Shi had moved the furniture a little to give hir room, and was now dancing and dancing to the music." '' "Fredericke Weismann" (www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/FrederikeWeismann-1.html) Yeah. I guess no Chakat homes are too small to allow for dancing, or they keep all their breakables in wall safes or something while their big bodies are moving around.